


We Are Not Your Playthings

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: After the uncomfortable conversation between Georgiou, Paul and himself in Engineering - Hugh Culber takes an opportunity to set some clear boundaries with the former Terran Emperor.





	We Are Not Your Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> **Unauthorized copying of this work, any and all of my works, inclusive of writing and all artwork imagery of my creations, to any and all other sites is not permitted.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Un-Beta'd. Quick, rough, little ficlet from the Discord.

 He contemplated just passing by Georgiou in the hallway without so much of as an acknowledgement. But for all she had said to Paul in Engineering earlier, he could not simply let that slide.

 She was standing still in the corner of a corridor junction, idly eating an apple, watching, waiting - for who? Hugh didn’t know. He didn’t care.    
  
 His movement towards her caught her attention, and watched like a viper as he approached. As he came close, she did not flinch, nor did she blink.   
  
 “I think you owe Paul an apology.” He said, coming to a stop in front of her.

 Georgiou sneered as she sized Hugh up. It was clear that she thought of herself above apologies. “Where I am from; you were one of my fiercest Generals. Here? You’re a shadow of yourself, running scared with your tail tucked between your legs. You could leave this place, come with me. In section thirty one I could make you fierce again, you could be my General agai- ”   


 “Do you even know how ranks work?” he cut in.   
  
 “Your systems bore me. I created my own.”   
  
 “And how did that work out for you?”   
  
 “Fine, until you let that _rat_ back in.” She shot him a vehement look as if it were his fault personally that this corrupted version of Gabriel Lorca had been from her universe all along, and that he had manipulated and extorted Starfleet, the entire crew of discovery and Paul, his Paul, to get back to wreak havoc in hers.   
  
 “Then your so-called glorious Empire crumbled underneath you. How did your system save you then?” He shot back. It didn’t. The kindness from _his_ world saved her. Burnham and the goodness of her own heart had saved her. He wished she hadn’t.  
  
 Georgiou steps close so their noses are nearly touching. Hugh holds his gaze, and his stance, not flinching. He had been through too much for someone to scare him like this. “You would never have been so bold as to talk to me like that.”  
  
 “I am not _him._ ” He sneered. “But tell me, _Emperor._ What choice did you give people? What choice did you give _him_ or _that Stamets?_ ”   
  
 She steps back, not out of fear, but to revel in her own self importance. “They always had a choice.”   
  
 “The choice between _death_ _and surviving_ is not a choice. It is not synonymous to consent.”

 “You weren’t there,  _ Papi,  _ but I certainly always enjoyed this… intensity from you. That and the cute little birthmark on Pauls inner thigh.”    
  
 Hugh’s stomach dropped. He knew the mark, of course he knew the mark. There is no possible way for anyone else to have seen it. It’s too high to be revealed by shorts - not like he wore them anyway - unless…    
  
 Instead of hiding his disgust at her remarks, he embraces it and fully lets that disgust show. “I know Paul just as well as I know myself - better, even - and that extends to other universe versions of ourselves. I met that Paul and I know myself. I know that whatever  _ choice _ that they made… They didn’t make it because they  _ wanted to. They made the choice to survive.  _ So you can keep your eyes off Paul and I. No version of us will ever be your  _ play-things _ , ever again.” 

 He takes a step forward again, coming back into her space. “I would do  _ anything  _ to protect him.” Hugh says with a growl. He was making it clear that it was a promise to Paul and it was a threat to her.

 “Now there’s the man I recognise.” She smiles, it’s twisted and self satisfied, and steps back twirling the apple in her hand. “The last I saw of you two  _ interacting -  _ if you could even call it that - he didn’t even want to talk to you. So can you be so sure that he would do the same?” 

 “Yes.” He didn’t hesitate to answer. He knew it. He  _ knows  _ it. So much might have changed, so much remains unsure between them - but that remains constant. He knows that they would fight for each other. 

 

 

  
  
//end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always I love your thoughts and feedback, it's tremendously appreciated. 
> 
> You can also come find me over at Aphelyons.tumblr.com - I post drawings of Culmets stuff I do there too.


End file.
